Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
Background Art
Image forming apparatuses employing electrophotography, such as printers and copiers, include a latent image bearer, a developing device, and a plurality of toner containers disposed in the apparatus, in which a latent image formed on the latent image bearer is developed by the developing device, toner is replenished from the plurality of toner containers, and each of the toner containers is removably installable in the apparatus.
So-called CMYK process color toner, each different in color, from cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), to black (K), is contained in the respective toner container.
For example, in an image forming apparatus, maintenance contract status of each toner container can be verified. Specifically, the maintenance contract status data is stored in a memory device of the apparatus body and in a memory of each toner container. When the toner container is attached to the apparatus body, all data related to the maintenance contract status stored in both memories is compared, and when the data is not coincident with each other, use of the subject toner container is prohibited.